vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pename
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 浦島坂田船 (URASHIMASAKATASEN)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 08:14, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi Pename, nice for you to try to contribute, even if it didn't quite work out on your first try. Some things that might help you ... Firstly, you're meant to enter the page template (or layout) in source mode when you're creating an article. I find it easier to create the page in a text editor and then copy and paste it into an article page, but you need to do this in source mode. Then you switch to the other visual and it automatically converts it to what it's meant to look like. To get into source mode, it depends on which editor you've ended up using. In one editor, there's a little menu next to the Cancel button where you can select "Source Editor". To go back to visual mode, you click on "Apply Changes". If the little menu is not there, however, then you're in the other editor, in which case at the top there are two tabs, "Source" and "Visual". You simply click on "Source" to go to source mode and "Visual" to return to visual mode. Secondly, when you see in the template, that's a code that means to replace by what XXX really is. For example, means you replace all of that by a link. You don't leave and insert the link after it. So the line link = [ Broadcast] should turn into link = YouTube Broadcast Thirdly, you need to put in the lyrics line by line, so something like this: |- <-- each line of lyrics starts with this code | | | |- <-- repeat code to indicate a new line of lyrics | | | |- | ... etc. keep going like this until you finish the verse |- Then you need to but in the "br" code between verses like it shows in the template. Then you add verse 2 line by line, and so on until you finish. To see an example, visit any page with Japanese lyrics, click the edit button, go to source mode and have a look. (Just hit cancel when you finish in case you accidentally changed something.) If you're starting with separated Japanese, Romaji and English lyrics, then you can visit this web page which is very helpful for converting it all to the correct format. I hope this helps. Hopefully Amandelen will also be able to give some more advice when she next visits. She's very helpful and encouraging and I'm sure she'll help you have a good time here once you get over the first few hurdles. Feel free to ask her or me or anyone if you need help at any time. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:42, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hello. ElectricRaichu already gave a lot of good advice, so I'm not really sure what I could add right now. If you have any more questions, feel free to approach me again, though. Futhermore, I really hate to do this, but this wiki is only for VOCALOID original songs. I looked it up, and the song you added (そらに、ひらり) is not sung by a VOCALOID (as far as I know, if I'm wrong then please correct me though!) and thus can't be added unless there's a really popular VOCALOID cover (which there isn't when I looked). You probably put a lot of effort in the page so it's quite a waste, honestly, but because of this rule it had to be deleted. I hope this isn't too discouraging orz. I've removed it, but if you want to access the lyrics which you put up feel free to ask me about them and I'll retrieve them from the deleted page. You could always post them in a blog post if you want. Anyway, I hope you'll have a nice day despite all this! Amandelen (talk) 11:09, April 5, 2018 (UTC)